Minato Tomori
Minato Tomori (友利港区, Tomori Minatoku) is an Aogiri Tree ghoul. He technically lives with his older sister in her apartment in the 17th ward, but most nights he's out wandering the streets instead. He's known to the CCG as Puppeteer (操り人形師, Ayatsuri Ningyō-shi) Appearance 5’10’’, 190 lbs of muscle, unruly black hair that falls down to around the nape of his neck. The front edges come a little bit past his eyes, but not far enough to the point where his maroon eyes would be obstructed because of it. Has two small silver hoops that hang down from each earlobe, and a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose from an old fight with the local street gangs from a year ago. Personality Doesn’t take kindly to new people, especially if they’re human. He’ll at least try to hide his hostility and caution if they’re a ghoul since they could possibly have similar circumstances to his sister and him, but if they’re human then there’s no way he would do much more than silently walk by them with a frown on his face. This makes his part-time job a little difficult, but it’s to help out his financially-struggling older sister so he bears with it. He likes things exactly where they should be, and is the neat-freak of the house. He’s pretty forthright with his opinions and criticisms, especially if they’re with people he already knows. That’s why to others, it looks like all he does his yell at his sister all the time. She’s his only family though, and doesn’t want to be separated from her permanently. History Minato's parents were never cut out to be caretakers. They both showed him and his older sister severe neglect, or on the occasions when they didn't forget about the two children it wasn't in a good way. Minato's father would often take his frustrations out on his children, and due to Minato's regenerative capabilities these periods of abuse could go on for quite some time. Along with the fact that Minato was born with a muscle defect, making it difficult for him to move as he liked and making some movements completely impossible (Lifting his arms above his head, kneeling down fully), the young boy did not have a good childhood. His mother wasn't as bad as his father, but neither was she much better. She didn't try to stop her husband at any time, nor did she comfort or give the small child the attention that they need. Instead, his older sister Kaoru filled in for the spot of caretaker to Minato. Despite having suffered in the same situation as him but for many more years than him, she always looked out for her black-haired brother and pretty much fulfilled the role of mother. She even provided food for both her and him, until he was old enough to get food himself. When Minato was eight, and his sister was sixteen, the most wonderful news was brought to their ears. While out hunting for food for themselves, their parents had been seen by investigators and as such were hunted down and eliminated. They were free from the oppressive hand of their father and the passive eyes of their mother. The two lived on the streets for awhile, but Minato was happier living that way with his older sister than he had ever been with their parents. Eventually his sister got a job and was able to afford a small apartment for them in the 17th ward, and that's where the two of them live currently. Powers and Abilities Strengths: High Regen: Due to his RC type of Rinkaku, his healing of wounds is above-average for a ghoul. Small cuts and bruises heal rapidly, and larger wounds take shorter than usual to heal themselves. High Strength: Another benefit of being a Rinkaku-type, Minato has higher physical strength than average for a ghoul. He uses this primarily for combat, but being able to lug around heavy objects comes in handy in some other cases as well. Expert Street-fighter: Minato has been tussling with different street gangs for years. This has taught him the dirty way of street fighting, and he is exceptionally good at it. He doesn't know the "honor" of battle, only the best way to win in a brawl. Excellent Hearing: Even among ghouls, Minato has fantastic hearing. He can make out footsteps from a long ways away, and if he's paying enough attention he can even guess as to the person's weight and height from the sound that the footsteps make on the ground. Weaknesses: Frail Body: Minato's body is extremely squishy and soft, so he can't block many attacks without sustaining heavy damage. Muscle Deficiency: Minato was born with a muscle deficiency, making regular everyday movements difficult. Moving doesn't hurt, it's just hard to move his body the way he wants it to. Some movements, like lifting his arms over his head or squatting down fully, are completely out of reach for him. Abysmal Smell: Minato's sense of smell isn't quite human-level, but it certainly can't be called a ghoul's sense of smell. In fact, there are still many humans who can smell better than him. He can only tell if someone's a ghoul or not if they're right in front of him, and he's given a little bit of time to sniff a couple times to confirm it. Kagune: Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Countless fiber-thin Rinkaku tendrils blossom out from Minato's back, and wrap themselves around his four limbs. The red, flexible fibers fit exactly over his arms and legs, but leave the rest of his body untouched. In addition, Minato can call out (starting at about halfway between the elbow and wrist on his right arm) a single blade that protrudes out past his hand for about 1.5 meters. Strengths: As a kagune itself, the tiny fibers can't do anything. However, once they're wrapped around Minato's limbs he is able to move his body however he likes it through the manipulation of his kagune. So instead of moving his arm, he moves the tendrils around his arm in order to increase his speed and flexibility. Since he usually can't move how he likes at all, this is a huge boon for Minato. Also the blade is pretty sharp and can take a hit or two. Weaknesses: The fibers can only wrap themselves around Minato, and are useless for any purpose besides increasing his own physical abilities. In addition, they are exceedingly soft and are easily severed. They aren't a suit of armor, and don't add any defensive capabilities at all. Mechanics: Minato's strength and speed are greatly increased when his kagune is influencing his body's movements, making for a very effective combination. His speed isn't as fast as an Ukaku's obviously, but it's faster than most of his bretheren's. Quinque: Name: Akuzetsu (悪舌) - Evil tongue Rating: B Type: Bikaku Appearance: A long, 10 meter whip with a 10 cm blade attached at the end. Strengths: High range and maneuverability that allows for it to be used in various ways. Weaknesses: Provides no protection to the user in addition to making the user susceptible to being easily disarmed. Mechanics: It's just a whip. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Rinkakus